1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly used for interconnecting an Integrated Circuit chip (hereinafter abbreviated as IC chip) and a Printed Circuit Board (hereinafter abbreviated as PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the “Test and Burn-in Socket Developments” (Connector Specifier, February 2001) discloses, a trend has been more and more clear that the IC chip is becoming minisize and an electrical connector used for interconnecting the IC chip and the PCB intends to become “light, thin and small”. Such an electrical connector assembly usually comprises a mounting portion, an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. The mounting portion fixes the insulative housing and the IC chip with the PCB thereby establishing an electrical connection between the IC chip and the PCB. Those electrical connector assemblies are described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,435, No. 5,251,107 and No. 5,184,285.
Referring to FIG. 18, a conventional electrical connector assembly 9 comprises an insulative housing 90, a plurality of contacts 91 received in the insulative housing 90 and a mounting portion 92 fixed with the insulative housing 90. An IC chip (not shown) is received in the insulative housing 90 and is formed with a plurality of pins. Each pin of the IC chip connects one contact 91. The PCB 8 forms a plurality of soldering pads (not shown) corresponding to the contacts 91. Because distance between the adjacent contacts 91 is changeless, the distance between adjacent soldering pads of the PCB 8 must equal to the distance between the pins of the IC chip.
However, the IC chip is mini in size, the distance between the adjacent pins will be very small. In another hand, the soldering pads should space each other for a certain distance as a reason of anti-interference, so it will be very different for the PCB to arrange the soldering pads.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.